


Over the Phone

by kpopcorn03



Series: Why You? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know, I said Aki owns a bakery??, It seems like he would tho??, M/M, and this ship plagues my mind, honestly it's 3 am, is that just me?, the bromance between yama and tsuki is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcorn03/pseuds/kpopcorn03
Summary: “I don’t love him- I don’t even like him.”“You do.”“I don’t”“You do.”“Shut up, Tadashi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, it's 3 am.  
> If you have any fanfic/drabble ideas or want me to write something in particular send it to http://haikyuu-drabbles-and-fanfics.tumblr.com/

Tsukishima doesn’t remember when this started- he doesn’t remember when when the four hour calls became four hours- he doesn’t remember when it became the absolute highlight of his day- and he absolutely, most definitely _doesn't_ remember when talking to Nekoma’s former captain became enjoyable.

He swears, at the training camp last year he wouldn’t have even looked at Kuroo outside of the 3rd gym. Back then. Kuroo was only a senior in volleyball. Somebody that could teach him techniques to help him get stronger and help Karasuno win. However, _why_ he helped Tsukishima was still a mystery. Tsukishima knows he wasn’t the kindest person, but he’s changed a lot in year. A bit nicer, especially to the new first years, he’s dependable, he gives his all in practice… a lot can change in a year.

Another thing Tsukishima doesn’t understand was why Kuroo specifically called him to fawn over some random guy he just he met that day, “ _No_ , Kuroo, I don’t care about what he said to you-”

“Tsukki, the convenience store clerk was cute, though. He was totally flirting with me,” Tsukishima could feel his eyes roll at the sentence. Talking with Kuroo was definitely enjoyable, if you didn’t count moments like these- where he was mentioning how utterly attractive he was and how many people flirt with him. He’s made a habit of it, sort of. It somehow brings itself up during their daily conversations.

What Tsukishima wishes he didn’t know was how undeniably attractive Kuroo actually was. Tsukki definitely would’ve called the cat out if he was spurting lies, but he is handsome, and he probably does have boys and girls alike all over him. But every time Tsukishima even thinks of people crowding around Kuroo, trying to get his number or _something_ , and unsettling annoyance weighs on his chest. The only thing that can put it at ease is when Kuroo stays in their four hour phone calls. The feeling of being able to talk and banter forever, knowing neither of them actually wants to stop, is relieving.

“Squealing over a cute guy? What are you? A fourteen-year-old girl?” Tsukishima asked, a smug look plastered on his face. Despite asking Kuroo if he was a fourteen-year-old girl, that role would probably have to go to himself. He was twirling around with his spinning chair, and he only did that whenever he spoke to Kuroo. He got randomly fidgety, not being to stay still at all, and if Tsukki wasn’t a master of the resting bitch face, he would constantly be smiling.

“I’d say sixteen since I want to do him.”

Tsukishima groaned at the blunt response. Does this man have absolutely no shame? To say something like that...  Honestly, it made Tsukishima’s chest hurt and it was annoying, agitating. “Go do him, then. I bet you’d have absolutely no problem wrapping him around your finger,” It came out unnecessarily  angry. Tsukishima caught himself before he could say anymore, embarrassment crawling into his skin and making his cheeks flare.

“Tsuki-”

“I should go. Bye.” Tsukishima threw his phone across the room like it was on fire. From where he was sitting near his desk all the way to the corner of his bed. Everybody knows, Tsukishima isn’t the type to let small, pointless things get to him. He knows better than anyone that he shouldn’t let _this_ get to him. Knowing Kuroo, he’d probably forget it by tomorrow- but, right now, Tsukishima really just wanted to curl up into a blanket burrito and hide in his closet.

But, unlike all the other times he’s said something cold to someone, he wanted to make this one right. Grabbing his phone, he automatically went to his emergency contacts, tapping the first one on the list, “Tadashi, hey, can we take a walk?”

But this, by absolutely no means, makes Kuroo special. Not in any way. Not at all.

~

“Kei,” Tadashi called. It never seemed quite right; calling each other by first names since it felt so foreign, but it felt wrong to somehow still be on last name basis with someone who you’ve been friends (Best friends, Tadashi would argue, and Tsukishima wouldn’t deny it because- Yes- they, in fact, were best friends. However, Tsukishima **claims** to not like the title, saying it’s childish and girlish) with since elementary, “What’s up?”

Then, suddenly, Tsukishima felt his stomach churn. Was he really this worried about some stupid words he said to the former Nekoma captain? The one who annoyed him to absolutely no end when they were training together? The answer: Yes. He wasn’t just worried, he was terrified. Terrified of all the possibilities that those words could’ve led to. Maybe Kuroo would hate him? Feel uncomfortable? What if he doesn’t want to talk to him anymore?- God, that seems the worst because, to over-simplify it, he just didn’t want to lose Kuroo.

Sure, he was annoying. His spiky hair looks stupid, and that goddamn shit eating grin made Tsukishima really want to make him eat shit, and his cat-like eyes… it was like they were observing his every movement and it irritated him. Tsukishima was equally as observant and he wanted a chance to look at Kuroo, too…

But, despite all of that, Kuroo was the one who taught him how to read block. And well, too. More than well, actually- Good. Tsukishima got so damn good at read blocking in the short time span of last year and blocked Shiratorizawa’s own, Ushijima Wakatoshi. That was all thanks to the cat with stupid hair, grin, and eyes.

The next piece kind of made him want to collapse. It lagged behind all the other pieces and came out of nowhere. It squeezed his heart and wouldn’t let go. It hurt. A lot. And he liked it. For fuck’s sake, was he turning into a masochist because of this?

Tsukishima didn’t realize Yamaguchi and him were walking until he actually stopped. Making Yamaguchi forcibly pause by him accidentally hitting his back. Guess he wasn’t paying attention either.

Tadashi, over the years, gained this habit of walking behind Kei whenever he sensed something was wrong. Even though it was a silent approach that probably wouldn’t have worked for anyone else, it worked for Kei. Just Yamaguchi’s presence calmed down Tsukishima, if he were to be honest. He felt like if he were to fall, despite his massive height, Yamaguchi would catch him. And, of course he would. Even if it meant Tadashi would end up falling a little bit, too.

It was just this silent pact they made over time, neither of them stated it, but they both knew they would be there for each other no matter what.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima called out, as if to check if he was still there.

“Kei?” He asked back, his head peeking out from behind before he waltz in front of him, “After all these years, I still haven’t outgrown you? Honestly, what does your family feed you- can I have some, too?” He snorted, making Kei crack a smile.

“There was one time in seventh grade where I saw that you passed me by a tiny, tiny bit. I grew out of sheer willpower because I didn’t want you being taller than me,” He retorted, hearing a small ‘mean, Tsukki’ in the background before he kept walking, “You were growing like a weed back then, I’m just glad you somehow calmed down. Anyway, will you listen to me?”

“If this is about Kuroo-san-” Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks. He felt as if he was about to collapse because how did he know?? Turning his heels, he stared at his best friend, wishing he could muster up a glare. Also wishing he wasn’t right. Tadashi laughed again, “You look like a ghost! An actual ghost!” Tsukishima could only sigh, thinking of one thought- thank god they weren’t in front of Ukai’s store, they would most definitely get yelled at.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” He said, the feeling of wanting to collapse prominent in his voice, “How did you know?”

“Aw, Kei, how am I supposed to answer when you want me to shut up?” Tsukishima gave him a slight glare, “Sorry, Kei. How could we not tell, though? You started doing diving receives just to answer your phone, sometimes you’d leave practice early, I'd make up an excuse for the both of us, and then, sometimes, I’d follow you. I heard you yell ‘Kuroo’ once, too” Tadashi explained, mocking the way Tsukishima had sounded the day he heard him, “Really, I don’t think you give me enough credit. I _know_ you.”

“You followed me.”

“I did when we were kids, too,” Tadashi finally copied the innocent-looking-yet-secretly-salty look he’s only ever seen on the court. And by Tsukishima himself, too! “If I want to know something, I go for it. Thank it. It’s how we became friends,” Kei couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh at the comment, following Tadashi as he walked on.

“Tadashi? When did you get so cool?” He asked, a sense of pride filling his chest. He’s been with this kid since elementary- this kid used to get bullied because if his freckles and the slight stutter he had because he was shy, but now…oh wow, _now._ Now he’s just as popular with the ladies as Tsukishima is, the cool, stoic, and calm one. Tadashi is the sweet boy next door. His freckles being his main selling point, and his stutter is gone. Vanished. He’s confident, yet kind. It was Tsukishima’s turn to be envious.

But usually when he was envious, he hated. It was usually a package deal, but he could never hate Tadashi. Honestly, Tsukishima couldn’t be more proud of Yamaguchi.

“When I started hanging out with you,” Tadashi replied _coolly_ , “Or maybe it was that training camp when Kuroo-san hit you where it hurt and got you down. I had no choice but to be cool since you were being lame,” He said, a small smile etching his lips, but he hid it, “So I guess that gives you a reason to talk  to him. Apologize, tell him thanks from me, tell him that you love him-”

“I don’t love him- I don’t even like him.”

“You do.”

“I don’t”

“You do.”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“No can do, Kei, sorry.”

~

Once Tsukishima got back he waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water before running back to his room. Still taking notice of the typing sound coming from his brother’s room next door. If he wanted to, he could fake interest in what Akiteru was doing, maybe avoid the Kuroo deal for a bit longer…

But it was as if Tadashi knew what he was thinking, even if he wasn't there in physical form, because the second Tsukishima picked up his phone from where he threw it on his bed he got a text _‘If you leave it off like that I’m telling Akaashi-san, and Suga-san, and I’m telling Ennoshita-san that all those times you’ve left practice early wasn’t because you needed to help at Aki-nii’s bakery.’_

Heaving a sigh, Tsukishima, very hesitantly, dialed Kuroo’s number. Only to delete it half a second later. That only left him to repeat the process until he was ready.

Thank god, Kuroo ended up calling because Tsukishima knew _he_ didn’t have the guts to call him.

“Ku-”

“I’m so sorry!” Kuroo shouted before Kei even had a chance to get a word in, “I shouldn’t have been complaining about my guy problems, especially if I didn’t have a proper answer as to what your thoughts on homosexality are, and if you don’t accept it, it’s okay. Even if you hate me and everythi-”

“I like you. And I’m sorry for acting jealous earlier. I just didn’t know how to handle it.” He deadpanned, hearing a choked noise from the other side of the line.

“Tsuk-”And with that, he hung up. He was actually quite content with how that went, but Kuroo definitely wasn’t. Seeing all the texts he was sending.

 

_‘Tsukki’_

_‘dont do this pls’_

_‘but i heard u right amiright?’_

_‘u like me?’_

_‘u got jealous?’_

_‘answer me pls’_

_‘A N S W E R’_

_‘if you dont im going to miyagi’_

20 seconds later

_‘guess i gotta go to miyagi'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! And if you were to give me feedback that'd be nice. Also... should there be a pt.2?


End file.
